Our Bee-loved
by Baek-krimer kental manis
Summary: "Kak Chan ada dua!" ucap Baekhyun dengan kedua mata membola. A Chanbaek fic with Richard Park! YAOI! BOY X BOY! SHOUNEN AI! BAHASA NON BAKU! DONT LIKE DONT READ


**My Bee-Loved**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Si anjing! Balikin kaga lu boxer gue! Dasar caplang!"

"Pinjem bentaran elah, gue mau ketemu Baekhyun lupa nyimpen boxer dimana"

"Kan boxer lu banyak njing! Harus apa pake punya gue, si ogeb!"

"Udah sih diem aja lu, kaya emak-emak aja lu ngomel mulu! Gue berangkat ya! Bilang sama papa kalo gue pergi bentaran nemuin calon pasangan hidup"

Gue natap males Chanyeol yang sekarang udah lari keluar kamar. Bodo amat sama dia yang mau nemuin si Baek Baek entahlah siapa itu gue gak peduli.

"Kalo boxer kesayangan gue sampe kenapa-napa, gue iris tuh kuping caplang lu!"

Gue jatohin badan gue di kasur empuk yang baru aja di ganti spreinya, natap langit-langit kamar yang di tempelin banyak stiker awan.

Ah ya, kita belum kenalan kan? Kata orang tak kenal maka tak sayang, jadi lu harus kenal dulu sama gue biar sayang, muehehehe.

Kenalin, nama gue Richard Park. Lahir di Vancouver, Canada. 27 November 1997. Tinggi gue 185cm, tinggi kan? Oh iya emang gue tinggi, mungkin turunan papa-mama yang juga punya badan tinggi. Papa gue turunan Korea asli, sedangkan mama gue itu bule, orang Canada. Sayang, mereka mutusin buat cerai waktu usia gue masih lima tahun.

Dari kecil gue emang tinggal sama mama di Canada, baru setelah gue lulus SMA gue mutusin buat ikut papa di Korea, dan mama kayanya gak keberatan.

Sekarang gue tercatat sebagai mahasiswa semester dua fakultas teknik kimia di Seoul International University. Gak butuh waktu lama buat gue jadi salahsatu mahasiswa _famous_ , wajah gue emang ganteng, perpaduan wajah papa sama mama emang sempurna banget. Mama nurunin mata bulet sama idung mancungnya, sedangkan bibir penuh sama rahang tegas gue emang _fix_ turunan dari papa. Oh iya dong, bibit unggul mah jadinya gini, ganteng tanpa cacat, kkkk.

Udahlah ya, perkenalannya segitu dulu aja, kapan-kapan kita kenalan lagi kalo ada waktu, wkwkwkw.

Ah ya, lu pada juga mau kenal sama orang yang barusan minjem boxer gue? Gak usahlah, gak usah kenal sama dia mah. Nyesel nanti lu pada. Serius...

Errr... Oke oke, kalo kalian maksa, gue bakal ngasih tau dia itu siapa dan ada hubungan apa sama gue.

Ekhem... Jadi, dia itu Park Chanyeol. Dari marganya juga udah ketauan kan kalo dia itu punya hubungan darah sama gue? Iya, dia itu sodara gue, kakak gue yang lahir lebih dulu 59 detik sebelum gue.

Kita kembar. Catet ya, kita kembar.

Ck, aib banget emang ngakuin tuh caplang kembaran gue.

Kita itu kembar identik. Mata, idung, bibir, kuping, sampe postur tubuh kita itu sama, cuma ada bedanya dikit sih, bedanya gue ganteng dia kaga. Becanda, wajah kita sama persis, tapi ya tetep aja sih ya gantengan gue, hwhwhw.

Orang-orang bilang susah bedain mana gue mana Chanyeol, tapi kalo yang udah kenal lama itu pasti tau cara bedain kita berdua.

Karakter. Ya, karakter kita sedikit bertolak belakang. Mungkin faktor lingkungan juga sih, sejak kecil gue tinggal di Canada sedangkan Chanyeol di Korea. Beda negara beda pula orang-orangnya, itu kali ya yang bikin gue emang sedikit cuek, dan dingin. Beda sama Chanyeol yang sukanya tebar senyum dimana-mana, gampang akrab sama orang baru, dan mudah ataptasi.

Cukup ya, udah aja ceritain si Chanyeol nya. Kasian authornya kalo harus ngetik kepanjangan, wkwkkwkw.

Ehh... Satu lagi ding, satu lagi yang terlupakan~

Pasti penasaran kan sama si Baek Baek yang tadi di sebut Chanyeol sebagai pasangan hidup dia?

Gue juga gak terlalu tau sih, tapi si Chanyeol emang gak jarang ngebacot soal tuh bocah. Jadi, namanya Byun Baekhyun, cowok manis kelas dua SMA, itu katanya. Kata si Chanyeol sih gitu, tapi gue juga gak tau karena gue belom pernah ketemu sama dia. Jadi, kalo nanti kalian mau tanya-tanya Baekhyun lebih jauh, mending nanti langsung aja tanya sama si kuping gajah itu.

Oke, selesai kan? Gak ada yang ketinggalan kan? Okesip! Kalo gitu gue udahin perkenalannya ya? Mata udah ngantuk nih, pengen bobok ganteng dulu.

Paiii~~

See you all~~

Salam ganteng,

Richard Park

 **.**

 **.**

 **Next or discontinue? ?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


End file.
